King Ghidorah (GMK)
Important Note: This article is ONLY for the HEROIC King Ghidorah from Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, NOT his villainous incarnations in the rest of his appearances. King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) is a three-headed golden dragon whose heroic incarnation appears in the 2001 Toho film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Though he usually portrayed as main antagonist and member of a chinese dragon-like alien race called Ghidorah, this version of King Ghidorah played a more heroic role and actually an immature form of Yamata-no-Orochi, the legendary 8-headed dragonic serpent. After his defeated in combat with honorable Japanese warriors in the past, he, along with fellow Guardian Monsters Baragon and Mothra was destined to be reincarnated while carrying souls of deceased honorable Japanese people to protect Japan from attack by restless souls of victims of Pacific War whom possessed and reanimated remains of Godzilla who attacked Japan in 1954. Background Unlike his villainous extraterrestrial counterparts, this Ghidorah is a form of Yamata-no-Orochi, the God of the Sky and one of the three Guardian Monsters, along with Mothra and Baragon. He was slain by ancient Japanese warriors and laid to rest in the forests around Mount Fuji, with the warriors praying for his soul so that he would rise again one day to defend Japan. Appearance As Yamata no Orochi Since King Ghidorah is stated to be Yamata-no-Orochi itself, his true form arguably similar with traditional depictions of King Ghidorah, but has 8 head and 8 tail. As King Ghidorah In his current form as King Ghidorah, he looked like a golden dragon monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, and two tails. Reasons why he had appearance similar with his villainous counterpart was due to him summoned prematurely. History Ghidorah is one of the three legendary guardians of the Japanese isles. When Godzilla attacks Japan, Ghidorah, Mothra, and Baragon, aided by the Japan Self-Defense Force, fought him. All three are presumably killed, but their spirits entered Godzilla, stunning him long enough for General Tachibana to burrow out of Godzilla after initially firing a D-03 missile. This destroyed Godzilla when he tried to use his atomic rays after it burst out of the inflicted hole, vaporizing Godzilla from within. Abilities *'Burrowing: '''Ghidorah is able to burrow to the ground, though he only used it to dig his way to revenant Godzilla's location from his resting place. *'Gravity Beam Emission:' Much like his villainous counterpart, Ghidorah can fire gravity beams. At first, he can only used to imbue his bite with electricity, but after empowered piece of the statue from his shrine, he now capable to fire beam in full force. *'Soul Shield: 'King Ghidorah is able to create an energy shield made of souls of deceased honorable Japanese to absorb projectiles and release them, although this only occurred after Mothra's essence that carry the same souls, merged into King Ghidorah's body, so it is unknown if King Ghidorah is able to do that by himself or not. Gallery GMK King Ghidorah 1.png GMK King Ghidorah 2.png GMK King Ghidorah 3.png GMK King Ghidorah 4.png GMK King Ghidorah 6.png GMK King Ghidorah 7.png godKingGhidorah02.jpg 3S-T_Battle_7.jpg 101109_221817.jpg Trivia *Prior to ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah is usually known for for being the main antagonist of the entire ''Godzilla'' series, however this is no longer the case in the 2019 film Godzilla: King of the Monsters, in which he is once again evil. **The reason for this role change is because his role in the movie was originally meant for Varan, as he was originally planned to be in this movie with Anguirus, but was scrapped in favor of Mothra and King Ghidorah because of their popularity. **Although, Varan's facial fins can be seen on all three of King Ghidorah's heads, the reason for this was because Fuyuki Shinada, who designed the suits for all the monsters in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, was disappointed that Varan, his all-time favorite monster, wasn't going to be in the film, so he compromised by putting Varan's facial fins on each side of all three of King Ghidorah's heads. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Horror Heroes Category:Revived Category:Exorcists Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Paranormal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Titular Category:Anti Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Superheroes